The Young Ones
by FrankCullen
Summary: Take a little romantic walk with Ron and Hermione in one of their last few days of Hogwarts after all the events of DH. A little non-canon, rated T to be safe. Post DH. One-Shot. RW/HG. Please read and review.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR is an amazing woman - a legend of our time. (:**_

_Please R&R. A little one shot, kind of cutesy, I guess, but also has a (sort of) deep moral(s)._

_I hope you like. :)_

_Love,  
__FrankCullen.  
xx_

**

* * *

****The Young Ones**

_Sometimes it's better to let your heart decide on the important things, not your head. Sometimes you have to go against everything you stand for to do the thing that is right. Follow your heart, because the heart never lies._

We walked slowly. It was nice, knowing that exams were over and that there was nothing of real importance now.

The flowers and leaves on the trees were in full bloom; leaves a brilliant green and flowers in ironically exotic colours – unusual in England. I was smiling, I think. A kind of nonchalant, unfocused smile.

Then we stopped.

He turned to face me, and took both of my hands in his. His hands were warm from the pleasant breeze, and comforting, conforming to the shape of mine as if we were meant to hold each other.

Then he spoke, but the silence that had preceded him was not uncomfortable. It was calm and I could just smell his hair as the scent wafted through the summer air.

"Hermione. I need to talk to you." He whispered, entering us into a small, private conversation.

"Oh, alright. About what exactly?" I pulled him closer to me so our arms were in between us, pressed between our chests.

"About, well, the future." He seemed awkward, and took one arm aside to scratch his head, and he twisted away a little.

"What about it?" I smiled, trying to ease his obvious tension and unease.

"Well, it's just, we're leaving Hogwarts, and I know I want to go and be an Auror," he started, and paused, "but, I don't know what we're going to do about... us." He twisted even more, and I put my hands on his shoulders to pull him back round to face me, while his moved to lurk hesitantly around my waist.

"Us. That's a nice word. Us." I pulled him closer, our chests together, breathing heavily, the moisture of his breath tickling my face. "I think, that I want to stay like this, forever." I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed, our bodies perfectly entwined.

Ron waited for a moment, before saying, "I do too." He held me tighter, and I knew that I could never love anyone else as much as I loved Ron at this moment. He was my best friend, my lover and the only person I trusted with my life and soul.

We stood for a minute just as we were. And I felt happy. Truly happy. The happiest I'd felt since we had embarked on Harry's search to defeat You Know Who. The happiest I'd felt since I'd bewitched my parents into forgetting me. The happiest I'd ever felt in my life.

It felt like everything was going right. Nothing could go wrong here. Not now. So I was shocked when Ron pulled away. I gazed at him with a slightly reproachful look, and he just looked at his feet. Then his next actions seemed to happen so slowly I felt like the whole world was grinding to a halt.

He let go of my waist, and slowly bent down on to one knee. He fumbled in his trouser pockets for something, and then produced a tiny, navy velvet box, with a silver embossed 'Pharaohs Jewellers' plaque on the front.

"I got it in Egypt, when I went just before the Third Year. I bought it with some gold I'd been saving. Even then, I knew that you were the only one I ever wanted or would want in my entire life. And I'm even more certain of it now."

He opened the tiny box to reveal a round, sparkling sapphire, surrounded by ten tiny diamond droplets, all attached by a glimmering silver band.

I gasped, and tried to refrain the look of surprise of my face. My heart pounded in my chest with the rhythm of a stampede one hundred thousand strong. I started to shiver a little, even in the warm summer heat, and a tingle of one million different emotions ran down my spine.

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. Will you marry me?"

I smiled. The only thing I'd ever truly wanted in my life since our first encounter on the Hogwarts express, that day in First Year. The one person I knew I wanted to hold and love forever.

I knew that there was a voice inside my head saying, 'What about your future?', 'What will everybody say?' and 'You're far too young!'. These were the words that dominated my mind.

But I had to think for a minute, and I remembered something I had learnt a long time ago. '_Sometimes it's better to let your heart decide on the important things, not your head. Sometimes you have to go against everything you stand for to do the thing that is right. Follow your heart, because the heart never lies._'

I knew that my heart was right. This is the right thing. This is what is meant to be. The heart never lies.

The trees around us seemed to egg me on, egg us on, with encouraging waves of their arms, and the breeze had gotten ever so slightly warmer, and the birds were singing ever so slightly louder and sweeter. There was only one word left to say.

"Yes."

I jumped up into his arms, and he swung me around, the heat of our bodies more passionate than before. He put me down, and placed the ring upon my finger. The cold silver band fit me perfectly, and I just stood there for a second, admiring it.

I approached him slowly, and put my hands on his freshly toned chest. I tilted my head down, and pulled his chin down a little with one of my hands, before cusping his cheek with it.

I leant in, and our lips connected seamlessly. It may seem an odd thing for a witch to say, but it was the first truly magical moment of my life. He was my fiancé. It was like redoing our first kiss, and making it better by a mile.

The soft and tender movements were filled with joy, somehow symbolic.

Our actions spoke one thousand words.

He wrapped his arms around me, managing to caress every bit of my body he could find. This is what heaven must feel like.

I ran my hands through his hair, and he squeezed my hips, and we fell to the floor.

My hair fanned out over the grass and daisies of our secluded spot. The trees shielded the sky, and instead we were engulfed in a sea of little spots of dappled sunlight. I lay with my head on his chest, our feet playing with each other, while he played with my wavy hair.

Our shoes kicked off, we fell asleep in the shady spot; both quietly knowing that the rest of our lives would be amazing.

_Sometimes it's better to let your heart decide on the important things, not your head. Sometimes you have to go against everything you stand for to do the thing that is right. Follow your heart, because the heart never lies._

**The End.**

* * *

_Oh my goodness, I hope that was ok. My first one-shot, ever. Please R&R :) - I'm quite excited to hear the responses because if you as areader like it, I might do some more in the same style..._

_We shall see... (yn)_

_Love,  
FrankCullen.  
xx_


End file.
